1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to communication protocols. In particular, this disclosure relates to extending a transmit opening until data is ready to send.
2. Related Art
Continual development and rapid improvement in wireless communications technologies have led the way to increased data rates and extensive wireless functionality in many different environments, including the home and business environments. These developments and improvements have been driven in part by the widespread adoption of digital media, including high definition video and music. The most recent developments in wireless connectivity promise new functionality and increased data rates. These recent developments include the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig) 60 GHz wireless specification as well as the IEEE 802.11 specification.
The WiGig specification provides data transmission rates of up to 7 Gbps in a single stream. At the same time, the WiGig specification implements backward compatibility with the 802.11 standard. Another benefit of the WiGig specification is that devices in the 60 GHz ecosystem will have the bandwidth to wirelessly communicate significant amounts of information without performance compromises, thereby eliminating the current need for tangles of cables to physically connect devices. WiGig devices may, for example, wirelessly stream high definition video content directly from a Blu-Ray player to a TV with little or no compression required. Improvements in wireless communications will help drive demand for wireless devices.